


[Art] The Man From Metropolis

by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)



Category: DCU
Genre: AU, Crime, Film Noir, M/M, Mystery, Superbat Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith
Summary: Detective Clark Kent is on the case. Drawn for the 2020 Superbat Reverse Bang.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95
Collections: Superbat Reverse Bang 2020





	[Art] The Man From Metropolis

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to [M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld) for writing such a fantastic fic for this art prompt, and for putting up with me wandering off into the distance for weeks at a time. This fic is EVERYTHING I ever wanted in a Detective Clark AU. [Please go read it!! ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362836?view_full_work=true)
> 
> Thanks also the organizers, Dusty and Squid, for running such a fantastic and streamlined event (once again)!!

  



End file.
